games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Nicki MiAnna
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Nicki MiAnna of King’s Field of Hedge Secondary. Named at birth because it was thought she was a boy but kept the name regardless. Name means ‘honest one’ but in real life means ‘victory of the people’. She changes her name upon her return to Jacinta (hyacinth, a flower name) which made her harder to find. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Human female, smaller hazel eyes slit bright and shining, thin plain brows, curly light lashes, slightly crooked very short nose, high cheery cheekbones, thin lips with fuller lower lip of distinctive darker pink lips, unremarkable teeth, wide angled jaw that’s soft, widow peaked shoulder length multi shaded brown hair very soft generally dark brown, larger and more open ears hidden by her hair, never pierced, clear pale skin, gaining scarring after the first escape attempt, of slightly leaner than average build, equally proportioned looks like she has more leg to her, about 5’5, any muscle she has is core strength from younger dance training, developed more left calluses at the factories as she is left handed in typically decent condition, not physically active, supernatural hearing, survived Storming Cough, allergic to lamb, has good stamina, considered pretty and cute, always just a little messy, not self confident with body (shy), walks a bit slow with a bit of hip movement, doesn’t have much of a strength save her hearing and healthy, weak in muscle, wears longer skirts and pretty clothes when possible and loves bracelets. Cuts her hair even shorter when she returns to Tantus and ties flowers in it. Genuinely pretty. Language, Accent, and Voice Speaks enough Al’terran to get by and little bits of Scavir, has the usually accent that most people do, has a pretty soprano voice that becomes lower when speaking in earnest, generally of a defined thought not perfectly clear pace, uses some triangle slang, rarely curses, knows enough etiquette to speak politely, commonly uses the ‘nice’ phrases and sounds to convey comfort. Personality Aged 15 for the duration of the story, prefers light and soft colours, interested in the arts and has some talent in pencil sketching which she does from time to time and decorative weaving especially in hair, paranoid of being caught and found after escape, has a head flick unique to her and when considerate, dips into leaning/resting into one hip, has no real life goals besides being with Damien but has always loved gardening, enjoys just not thinking and dancing, doesn’t like riding or being forced to talk or taking care of animals, loves spicy fruit salad, coconut milk over strawberries and basil cheery chicken and can make all of these things, values full trust beyond all else, doesn’t mind fighting despite her reasonably passive nature, learns to fight fluently with claws and does incorporate dance into her fight style. Has a penchant for having 'garden hands' and values growing things that bring beauty to people, the simplicity of laugh and smile. Makes a very very good listener, constantly fights her own passivity to do what is right, part of an underground movement against Pride magic, a little organizationally scattered at times, thinks family is a goof thing, religion ought to be taken more seriously, introverted, more of a feeler, her inner fantasy is to dance in something important where she is loved, then taken away romantically by Damien, a lot of attention embarrasses her as do references to her talent, not a strong leader but a good delegator, is listened to when she speaks because it is usually wise, can delegate decently, seen as a sweet, friendly, wise person, seen as a pushover but really she just doesn’t see the point in arguing, very patient with people and has almost no temper to speak of except when someone is hurt, has a fear of authority and otherwise bows to it, hates what the Pride has kept her from (dance, Damien, life pursuits etc). Becomes of mid low status after the return, makes heart decisions, surprisingly not the best communicator until you get to know her, only remembers key events in life but not picky details (unless its heard), not completely confident but is comfortable, mature, quite trustworthy, given mild respect for her kind wisdom, default mood is thoughtful, good self control, very friendly, observant except about herself, tends to keep things inside Love languages: gifts, favours, time, touch, words. History Nicki was read at the beginning of her last tasking year and was sent off with the excuse that for the kindness she is shown, she owes Al'terra of year of work. This is why she accept it so readily - her upbringing has been relatively good. Motivation Relationships Born the fifth month of 15,891 AT in King’s Field in to a pair of basic farmers that do some urban work, committed to each other but didn’t really care for kids so they sent her to another region entirely, only child and blissfully unaware. (Parents: Seth and Helen, Paternal grandparents: Splint and Vashti, Material Grandparents: Johin and South Sunrise). At a very early age witnessed the death of her father although didn't know it. She comes from a poor farming family before being sent to a care place. Had many childhood friends mostly due to personality: Oak, Christopher, Birdfoot, and Cassy in her first years. Tabby, Victoria, and Gerald. Friends were fewer and far between when she got a job. Did well in school early on but wasn’t the best at math and logic. Her life tragedy is not getting to be a dancer. A sweet and cheery teacher who taught the mental sciences had a profound impact on her personality as did an older student named Trath. Although triangle born, she has more old cradle influence of mid low social class, changed profoundly by meeting Damien and the other escapees, never considers anything to do with sex until she finds out its a dance and goes with Damien as they reunite, regrets not having told him earlier that she likes/is in love with him. Given her personality she is best friend to everyone, Damien soon becomes her best friend and lover, her close to pair but they don’t get the chance to bond really, first crushed on Christopher before she knew what that meant. Kite, Laura, and Austin becomes her other key relationships as Austin goes from friend to enemy and ultimately her worst enemy. The law enforcement is her worst rival else wise. After returning to Tantus, she has a bit of a religious experience, which causes her to becoming practising, a fairly good cook and can make her favourite dish of basil cherry chicken, does decorative weaving with her hair sometimes, not much of a dancing soloist, and loves light. Tries to keep Damien away but he doens't want to leave her. SHe has raged against him once - butonly once and the house has a bloodstain for it. While Nicki unfortunately died young, she was probably the most sexually open and free - given time she likely would have been polyromantic and held several casual relationships, which is not unusual in Al'terra. Education and Vocation Educated at Hedge Secondary where she took to social sciences, specifically history and human relations. Wouldn’t have minded teaching young ones, of average intelligence, loved dance and had no talent so she worked at it, right brained, didn’t enjoy reading. She is from the East and returns there but through Tantus after the events of the story Worked with children in a care place and was probably on the way to becoming a teacher, though she always had her heart set on becoming a performing dancer – something it’s likely she couldn’t have done because she wasn’t that good at it. On her return to Tantus, she becomes a florist because no one would look for her in that profession. Dance Location Lived in Dicity for her young life, moved to Sunridge Heights for schooling and then Fallgrove where she performed her childhood job serving a Privileged adult and street sweeping, without much difficulty. She knows some of the Bowl because of work but nothing else. Besides servant work, Nicki always wanted to be part of a dance troop: festivals and shows and performances and some private paired functions. After the factories she ends up as a florist, disappearing off the radar and only dances for fun and mostly underground, doesn’t mind that kind of work. It’s a means to an end. Political Views Scared of the law if it catches up to her, thinks the Pride crime system is flawed and they can’t really be trusted, leans right politically because she fears fortune but would like to be involved in the background. Supports the older religious movement, doesn’t like the expansions into time travel and mind control. Spirituality Since she grew up near the temple district, she knows of the many gods and is intrigued by the positive aspect and leans that direction, prays, believes in some signs, tolerant of all else. Prays twice a day and later even takes her daughter to the solstice. Notable Possessions Board Magic Has superior hearing which is, in the end, how she finds Damien, gets stronger as she goes on but hits about a 5km peak and doesn’t improve after that. Flavour Previously Paige, Nishi, and Patricia from CT. Frequently misspelt as Nikki! Category:The Escapees